


Just One More Game

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Kinky dice, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dent is the Red Sprite's game master, but you need players to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Game

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The name of my SJ protagonist is William Hisao.
> 
> Thank go to Wolfsbride, Cherry and Andy, without which I wouldn't have finished this.

Williams rarely if ever ventured out all the way to the back of the ship. Right now, however, difficulties in falling asleep combined with the fact that someone in her bunk group had a bad case of “I ate something that declared holy war on my guts” had convinced her that a really long walk was the best thing to do for the moment.

Dent was an expected sight around here; Hisao, on the other hand, wasn’t. Usually he only came here to disembark, as far as Williams knew. Furthermore, surprisingly, they weren’t out in the open, but well hidden between two huge pieces of machinery humming away quietly. In fact, hadn’t she peeked up on a whim in an empty area, seen what seemed like a Demonica boot and decided to climb up to check it out, she wouldn’t have found them at all.

They both looked at her, a little dumbfounded, and she returned the look. It took over a minute before Hisao finally spoke up.

“What?”

“What are you two doing here?” she asked, confused.

Dent showed her the deck of cards in his hand. “Playin’. Hisao’s on break and so am I. You?”

“I can’t sleep. My bunk area smells like a backed-up toilet.”

There was a beat, again, before Hisao spoke, after he seemed to have debated something with Dent purely by sight and minute changes in expression. “Would you like to join us, Williams?”

“Sure.” She sat down with them, Dent squirming away to give her some room. “What were you playing anyway, hidden like that? Don’t tell me you guys play strip poker.”

Both Dent and Hisao laughed briefly. “Nope, War, but, we were about to break out the kinky dice.”

It was Williams’ turn to laugh, until she realized something by looking at both men. “… oh. You’re not kidding.”

They shook their heads.

“Isn’t that a little gay?” she asked.

They both just stared at her, silent, until she finally waved her hand in dismissal. “Fine.”

“You’re sure?” Hisao asked.

“Yeah! Bring it on,” she said.

Dent was all too happy to bring out his little special red, pink and black dice. “Since Williams decided to join us today, I suggest we add in the main events die. What do you think, Hisao?”

“Waitaminute,” Williams protested, cutting Hisao off. “The ‘main events’ die? What do you play with usually, then?”

Both men blinked. “The foreplay dice?” answered Dent.

“Just that? Don’t you get… … nevermind. I’m not sure I wanna know. But if you add the ‘main events’, I don’t want to be just servicing the both of you!”

Dent and Hisao both nodded. 

“Of course!” said the latter. 

“It’s only fair,” added the former. “The dice will decide! And this one,” he said as he pulled an ordinary dice from his pocket, “will decide your partner. Hisao, you’re 1-2-3, Williams, 4-5-6. Here we go!” Dent rolled the dice, which landed on 3, Kiss, and Lips. “Gee, way to start all out,” he protested. He nonetheless leaned forward to meet Hisao halfway and gave him a brief, dry kiss on the lips.

The smacking noise made Williams blush a bit as the reality of the situation finally sank in: they were actually playing with naughty dice, together, willingly, and Dent hadn’t even blinked when he had had to kiss Hisao, like he did it every day. … well, maybe he did. But still, only the foreplay? They had to get incredibly frustrated…

“Williams,” Dent said, holding out the dice. “It’s your turn.”

“Oh. Right.” She shook her head once to clear it, then rolled the dice. After all, they were all consenting adults, herself included. They were not skipping work, and after so many weeks in this nest of horror, any distraction filled with human warmth was reassuring. So, it was with a smile that she leaned toward Hisao, lucky him, and began to fondle his ear as he chuckled.

Time flew as they passed the dice around, giggling like teenagers at the ridiculous combinations, replacing every instance of “toes” by “fingers” since the latter were much more accessible, and getting familiar with each other. They all ended up sweating and chuckling, legs tangled, their Demonica unzipped down to their waists and Williams’ camisole in disarray from the chest fondling, kissing, stroking, sucking, licking and blowing she’d received.

“I dunno about you guys,” Dent panted as Hisao sucked on his index finger in a manner that was all but innocent, “but I’m ready to throw the main event die in, now.”

“Won’t say no,” Hisao said as he pulled back, then wiped his lips.

“I got an idea,” Williams said as she removed her camisole, revealing her plain bra. “What about if it’s an action we can do ourselves, like stroking, we do it while the others watch?”

Both men stared at her, again. Dent whistled.

“I didn’t know you were such a voyeur, Williams,” Hisao joked.

“Like you don’t wanna watch,” Williams replied.

“Williams’ right as always,” Dent said after rolling, “and I get to suck her nipples!”

“How do you know I can’t do that myself?” she asked.

“Well, can you?”

Williams took her bra off with practised ease, then tried to pull her breasts up and stretch her tongue toward the erected nipples, but to no avail.

Dent chuckled. “Guess not,” he said before leaning in to suck her nipples soothingly.

Williams gave a mock sigh, but lightly patted Dent’s hair as she picked up the dice. “Okay Dent, that’s… that’s enough,” she said, pushing him away slightly. Gee, as if she wasn’t wet enough already… 

And now she had rolled Stroke Penis. On Hisao. She didn’t know if it was fortunate or not that Hisao pulled his erection—how could he not had been hard after all this foreplay—out of his Demonica for her. She sat closer to him, wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his warm shaft, then pumped him slowly, up and down.

“Man,” Dent said. “I’d love to have that done to me too, at this point.”

Williams surprised even herself by answering “And I’d love to have that inside me,” instead of “Your turn will come soon enough,” or something along those lines.

Hisao grinned. “We can do that.”

She blinked up at Hisao. “Wait, I thought you guys didn’t…”

They both shrugged. “That was then, this is now,” Dent explained briefly as he came closer.

Since they didn’t seem to want to explain further, Williams decided not to push the subject and instead welcomed Dent to her side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and he returned the gesture. So did Hisao, and both men also did the same to each other.

“Ssso…”

Hisao smiled and nuzzled her forehead briefly. “How do you feel about being on top?”

She chuckled. “As long as it ends with sex…”

After a nod of agreement from Dent, they shuffled around in their cramped space so Hisao could lay down. Fortunately, the metal floor was warm thanks to the surrounding machinery. Hisao gestured for Williams to get in his lap, but she looked at him instead. “Condom?”

She had barely finished her question that Hisao had produced three from his field survival kit kept in one of the many pockets on his Demonica. Williams took one while Dent laughed.

“You’re worse than a scout, Hisao.”

Hisao chuckled and pointed out that Williams wasn’t complaining as she wrapped him up and straddled him. She pushed her Demonica down to her thighs, pulled the crotch of her panties aside and guided Hisao’s warm cock between her slick, wet folds with a hand, relishing the feeling of it filling her after so long without a real one. Her actions did leave one thing hanging, so to speak.

“So, where do _I_ fit in?” Dent asked.

“Right here, Dent. Right here.” Hisao motioned for Dent to get closer and sit on his chest.

Dent let out a small snicker and did as suggested. “Okay, this is getting weird.”

“Says the man walking around with sex games dice in his pockets,” Williams pointed out as she poked Dent’s bare back.

Dent wanted to turn around and answer that, but he found himself a little too transfixed by the sight of Hisao pulling his cock out of his Demonica and brushing his tongue over the head like it was no big deal. That was not something he had ever imagined himself being on the other side of—well, not so graphically anyway—but he still cradled Hisao’s head in his hands when he took the tip of his cock in his mouth to ease the strain on his neck.

Williams couldn’t see past Dent, but it wasn’t hard to figure out what Hisao was doing from the sounds coming from him and the way Dent’s back arched slightly. Titillated by her imagination, she groaned and clenched down hard on Hisao’s cock, bracing herself on his hips for more leverage as she fucked herself faster on it.

Stimulated on both ends, there was no way Hisao could hold out for long. He wrapped one arm around Dent’s back as he came, his shout muffled around Dent’s cock deep in his mouth. In the daze of his climax, he vaguely heard Williams’ own orgasmic groan, felt her spasms around him, prolonging his own orgasm.

He slipped his hand from around Dent’s back to his front again, cupping his tight balls, stroking the skin behind them with a finger, and rubbing his tongue around the sensitive crown. Eyes half glazed, he saw Williams’ tanned hands snaked around Dent’s waist to take a hold of his cock and help him finish. She reached up just in time to silence Dent with her free hand as the man came hard in Hisao’s mouth and the latter noisily slurped it all down.

“Christ,” Dent let out after catching his breath, but not before kissing Williams’ fingers sliding off his face. Williams just chuckled, cheek resting heavily against his sweaty back. As for Hisao… well, Dent tried not looking down too much. With his heaving chest, his eyes mostly closed and drops of semen on his reddened lips, Hisao was a picture of debauchery itself.

“I think we should do this again,” Williams softly said after a minute of rest.

Hisao chuckled. “Not too often. They’re gonna start wondering why I always need to refill my survival kit.”

“I know already, Crewman Hisao,” Arthur flatly answered.


End file.
